


"I love you, Sebastian!" - Raester (original story)

by MalecWinchester



Series: The adventures of Michael Winchester [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Sex, Bottom Christian Rae, Christian has 2 other siblings, Christian is being adorable, Darcy and Quincy are twins, Demon Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Sebastian and Christian has a Child called Michael (named after Sebastian's brother) adorable, Sebastian being protective, Top Sebastian Winchester, alpha Michael Lightspade, alpha Michael Winchester, alpha Sebastian Winchester, beta Darcy Light, beta Quincy Light, beta Scarlet Lightspade, omega Christian Rae, omega Hale Grey, omega Titan Delorious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: This is family fri-- JUST KIDDING! So this original story and original characters, everyone is cute and love Raester (Sebastian and Christian's last names) so with that being said, I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Information card.

**Author's Note:**

> Information is in this chapter because I know you guys don't know about my characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about the main characters. (I might do one for this side characters if I have time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this whole work, I want other people to share the love I have for them and enjoy the crazy world of Raester!

**_Sebastian Winchester is a shadow demon which means he kills in the shadows or at night, 27/10/1575 is his date of birth and his now age is 442, He has a husband and 4 children._ **

**_Christian Rae is a delivery angel so his role in heaven is to decide where the dead souls go either Heaven or Hell, he has a husband and 4 children. His date of birth is 07/09/1590 and his age is 428._ **

**_Michael Lightspade is a fire demon meaning that his hair turns into flames when he is in deep emotion, he has a husband and a child. His date of birth is 07/08/1200 and his age is 819._ **

**_Titan Delorious is an enchanted demon meaning that he can kill his victims with his beauty and deadly smile that sends out gas that kills a normal human instantly, he has a husband and a child. His date of birth is 10/04/1300 and his age is 717._ **

**_Michael Winchester is a high Warlock of the UK and is extremely powerful, he has a boyfriend. His date of birth is 01/12/1600 and age is 418._ **

**_Hale Grey is a singing angel and his role in heaven is to bring peace to wars by singing his enchanting songs that stop fighting in seconds, he has a boyfriend. His date of birth is 15/08/1601 and his age is 417._ **

**_Ramiel Bloodborn is a child of the nephilm and his magic is rarest kind on man kind, he has a younger brother and has an ex girlfriend. His date of birth is 19/04/1605 and his age is 412._ **

**_Willtain Bloodborn is a child of the nephilm and his magic is only for peace, he has a older brother and an ex boyfriend. His date of birth is 06/12/1670 and his age is 348._ **

**_Darcy Light is a higher being which means she basically owns Heaven and the weather for the overwold, she has a twin brother and she's older by 1 minute. Her date of birth is 01/01/1000 and her age is 1018._ **

**_Quincy Light is a higher being along with his twin sister and he can have his evil moments which means his destroys a neighbouring planet, he has a twin sister and he hates being younger by 1 minute. His date of birth is 01/01/1000 and his age is 1018._ **

**_Emerald Winchester is an angel of destruction which means he will try and kill enemies, he is the older triplet and has a big brother. His date of birth is 14/10/2017 and his age is 1._ **

**_Stacey Winchester is a soul demon which means she can enter soul world whenever she wants and can take someone with her when she learns how to control it, she is the middle triplet and has a big brother. Her date of birth is 14/10/2017 and her age is 1._ **

**_Ammie Winchester is a flight demon which means she will begin fly at the age of 4 and can fly through the most powerful wards then enter Heaven and Hell without anyone knowing, she is the youngest triplet and has a big brother. Her date of birth is 14/10/2017 and her age is 1._ **

  _ **Elizabeth Lightspade is a hacker demon which means she is the deadliest demon species in Hell so she has 12 fangs and 1 on the roof of her mouth, She is the only child. Her date of birth is 12/07/17 and her age is 1.**_

 

**I will be drawing each character by hand so please follow my twitter @SebWinchester76 to see what I invisioned for them to look like, I will be doing Emerald first so I hope you all like it. MalecWinchester out.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below


	2. Lets begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a very powerful thing so what happens if someone decided to play a little joke on Sebastian and tells him his omega is in trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut, please enjoy!

_**(Michael Winchester's first name will change to Mikey for it to be easier to read/write because we have another Michael in this work so enjoy)** _

**9 AM in Scotland, Edinburgh**

A tall man slowly got out his bed with an uncomfortable face due to his mate not being next to him so he just blinks and thinks nothing of it, he walked out the bedroom to find his entire family was up and his eldest son walked up to him with a frown. "Why do you have to be late when something importants on?" His son called Mikey said and Sebastian was about to say something before getting chocked into an embrace by his husband Christian, Mikey rolls his eyes and storms to the living room then Christian kissed Sebastian deeply right there in the kitchen. Sebastian pulls away to make food for the house and Christian followed him in looking lost then Sebastian pulled Christian's arms around his waist so his omega can feel comfort, Christian sighed into Sebastian's bare back with sadness and Sebastian acted quickly. "Whats saddened my sweet omega?"

He said letting his deep voice get rough and travel down his husband' s back like it always does, it always works to tingle his mate as Christian shivers slightly with the softest giggle known to man. "I just miss my siblings and my father, thats all my brave alpha." Christian said with his gorgeously smooth voice that somehow wasn't rough from sleep and Sebastian smiled, nodding at his mate as he flipped the eggs and bacon in the pan then their babies started to cry in the other room. Christian kissed Sebastian's cheek as he strolled to the baby room with his beautiful white wings folded inwards in perfection and Christian's blonde hair shifted to the side as he walked, Sebastian truly loved that man and he cleared his inpure thoughts as he bagan to serve the giant breakfast he made for the house. Mikey smelled the breakfast right away because he came in with his boyfriend called Hale and they were holding hands making Sebastian to 'aww' out loud, earning Mikey to roll his eyes as Hale laughed making Mikey smile brightly.

Christian walked in with Ammie and he squealed excitedly as he showed Sebastian the back of Ammie to see the skin beginning to crack so that was a sign that her wings were going to come out from now to next year, Sebastian smiled as Ammie squeaked in happiness when he lightly tickled her in the back not near the wing indents because that would cause pain wings are extremely sensitive so he didn't want to hurt his daughter. They finished the breakfast and Mikey told his parents that he and Hale were going to an iconic Scottish landmarks that Hale has always wanted to go to, Sebastian smiled as he said it was okay and hugged Christian tightly wearing proud smiles as Mikey created a portal to the location taking Hales hand. 

"This is the place?" A voice said as they reached the black and white house as the other being quickly pulled the other back and chucked a rock at the house for the rock to bounce off the extremely strong warding that clocked the entire house, the being cursed loudly as the other rolled their eyes then pulled out their phone to see Christian' s name in the contact list and they grinned to see Christian's phone was live. "Hello who is this?" Christian's soothing voice came out the phone as one being spoke up. "You know who we are, meet us at Greyfriars alone." "I'll ask my alpha if I can go." "You have an alpha?! Who!?" "Who are you? And wh--" The beings cut the phone call off and flew to Greyfriars letting their white wings feel the harsh winds that Scotland had to make thm feel majestic.

Christian sat their in shook with Stacey in his arms as she grabbed his arm to cuddle and he smiled brightly as he walked gently into Sebastian's study with a smile and Sebastian smelled his mate's sweet scent then watched Stacey suck on her thumb happily. "What is it, Angel?" Sebastian asked as he saw Christian's face drop then Christian told him everything he heard in the call and he suspected it could be his siblings getting back to him but Sebastian said it could be a trap so he insisted he'd go with Ramiel. They agreed to that plan and Sebastian sent Ramiel a quick letter to seal the deal, Ramiel said that would be okay and said he'd meet Christian there. Christian kissed Sebastian goodbye as he flew 100 feet in the air and did a barrel roll to get his wings back into flying conditions because it has been a long time since he used them. Ramiel waited impatiently around the corner from Greyfriars and looked up to see Christian's beautiful white wings and he could see the decade in the so he gave Christian an angry look.

"What? I foget their even there, so can we do this now?" He asked nicely and Ramiel rolled his eyes at the Angel then said. "Everything is ready to go so you can go up now." And Christian looked at the steps he had to climb with annoyance as he began ascending them and Ramiel laughed as he flew upwards to get to a rooftop to get a better view of the situation, Christian arrived with a brave face as he saw to figures in front of him and realised that one was taller than the other the he was the middle hight so his eyes widened with disbelieve because he thought they were dead. "Armstrong? Summer?"

Sebastian stood up from his chair to see to his children in the living room happily drawing and he put a Disney film on fir them so they had that to watch too as he heard flapping outside and he looked to see Ramiel with a different facial expression because he usually has the plainest if expressions in the world but this was different, scared possibly. "Sebastian call Michael and Titan to look after your young, we have a serious situation here." He said in a noticeable panicked voice which is unusual for Ramiel even to talk like so Sebastian called Michael through their bond and Michael telported in front of his little brother noticing that something was wrong because Ramiel looked freaked out. "Whats happening boys?" He asked as they explained the situation and Michael's hair turned into flames in anger then nodded and took the triplets. Sebastian grew extremely tall so he could run faster to match Ramiel's speed but was unsuccessful because he can't outrun the wings of the nephilm.

"Ughh..... w...where am I?" Christian yelped as he looked around to see two figures in fronton him with pleased smiles."You forgot what home looks like already Chrissy?"A gentle woman's voice said as Christians eyes widened in shook."Summer? Armstrong? Get me out these chains!! Sebastian will kill all you! You guys are stupid! He is my alpha and you know not to mess with alpha's mates!" Christian yelled loudly as his siblings eyes widened in fear because Sebastian was known to kill angels without a sweat. they untied Christian in a hurry as the fled, leaving Christian there to be upset. Meanwhile Sebastian and Ramiel were traveling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below your favourite character so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked my original characters.


End file.
